1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to table top games. More particularly, the present invention relates to table top football games. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to tabletop football games in which a simulated football is thumped by the finger of a player on a tabletop simulated football field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Table top games are known in the art. Exemplary of the games of the related art are those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No.: 5,186,461; 5,110,127; 4,872,679; 4,765,622; 4,733,867; 4,555,114; and 4,550,911.